


swing swing

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock is a Brat, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Prompted by @bilbon-socket on tumblrCan I ask for number 16? Riding together up the ski lift. (But they get stuck maybe?)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	swing swing

Sherlock was unhappy. And when he was unhappy, that meant everyone else was going to be miserable. Since he was currently stuck in a stopped ski-lift with John, ‘everyone else’ exclusively meant John, and John was, currently, very unhappy.

“For the love of _God_ , Sherlock. Stop making the bloody chair swing about!” John shouted, grabbing at the bar across their waists. His eyes were wild and angry, voice tinged with fear, and he shot Sherlock a murderous look.

“But, _John,"_ Sherlock whined, crossing his arms in a massive pout. “We’ve been up here for _hours!”_ He wiggled, shifting his hanging legs, and the chair lift swung dangerously to the side. Releasing the bar, John grabbed Sherlock by the front of his jacket, jerking him around toward him as best he could, given their seated positions. The motion made the chair swing again, and Sherlock almost pointed out the contradictory nature of John’s actions, but John shook him and his mouth closed.

“I don’t care if we’re up here for the _rest of our bloody lives_ , Sherlock—stop it!” he hissed. Sherlock glared at him, bottom lip pushing out.

“Fine,” he mumbled, subsiding and slouching back in the seat with a massive sigh. “I’m never going skiing with you again.”

“Fine by me!” John retorted, and Sherlock let out a loud huff.


End file.
